gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Season Four
The fourth season of the musical comedy-drama television series Glee was announced on April 9, 2012 by FOX (Source). Glee will air on Thursdays at 9PM EST instead of Tuesdays at 8PM EST (Source). It will consist of 22 episodes (Source). They will start shooting in July 2012 as stated by Lea Michele (Source). It is believed that all the main characters will return but not everyone will be present for all 22 episodes. So far, only Lea Michele is confirmed for all episodes this season, but that is most likely to change (Source). The season premiere will be on September 13, 2012 (Source). Main Cast On May 17th 2012, Ryan Murphy confirmed that the entire main cast would be returning for the fourth season, though they are welcome to leave when they wish. They would also be given the choice to become recurring characters. The show will be separated into two different settings: New York and McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. (Source) *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman. ( Source 1 2) *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel. *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson. *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston. (Source 1 2) *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester. *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury. *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams. *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry. *Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson. *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce. *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester. *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans. (Source) *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez. *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang. Recurring Cast Confirmed Special Guest Stars/Appearances *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray. (Source) *Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux. (Source ) *Kate Hudson as Cassandra July. (Source 1 2 3 4). *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones. (Source) *Sarah Jessica Parker as Isabelle Klempt. (Source) *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman. (Source) *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang. (Source) Guest Stars *Melissa Benoist as Marley. (Source) *Blake Jenner as Ryder. Source *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste. (Source 1 2 ) *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart. (Source) *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington. (Source) *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta. (Source 1 2 3) *Alex Newell as Wade Adams. (Source) *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel Source *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson. (Source 1 2 ) *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel. (Source) *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins. (Source) *Becca Tobin as Kitty. (Source) Unknown *Brad Ellis as Brad. *Lindsay Pearce as Harmony. Other Cases *Ryan Murphy confirmed that the Warblers will be back in season four. (Source 3) Grant Gustin who plays warbler Sebastian Smythe is filming a movie in New York, which means he won't appear on Glee for at least the first couple of episodes. (Source 1) (Source 2). *'Matt Bomer' who plays Cooper Anderson would come back if he was asked. (Source) Ryan said that he'd love Matt to come back. (Source) *The winner of the second season of The Glee Project Blake Jenner will appear as a recurring character for a minimum of 7 episodes. (Source) His first appearance will be in episode 5 source *'Gloria Estefan' as Maribel Lopez wishes to come back. (Source) *'Adam Levine' has been in discussion with Ryan Murphy hopefully for a guest spot this season. (Source) *''American Idol'' Season 11 runner-up Jessica Sanchez is in talks for a multi-episode arc. (Source) *'Cheryl Cole' is said to be making a cameo in Glee season 4 by Jane Lynch (Sue Sylvester). (Source) *'Gwyneth Paltrow' who played Holly Holiday can come back anytime she wants, according to Ryan Murphy. (Source) *'Damian McGinty' would not be returning for the first half of the season. However, Ryan did say that Damian might return for the second half of season 4 in Spring (Source) *'Britney Spears' won't be appearing in the second Britney tribute episode. (Source) *''American Idol'' Season 10 finalist Pia Toscano met with the showrunners, however, at the last minute, the part she was auditioning for was rewritten, but the showrunners would love her back for a different role. Source *'Dianna Agron' who plays Quinn Fabray said she is going to start filming her new movie Malavita in France in August, so she won't be appearing in the first 3 episodes. (Source) Ryan Murphy stated in twitter that there will be lots of Faberry and Quick scenes in the Thanksgiving episode which means she will be back in the Thanksgiving episode rumored to be episode 6. (Source1) (Source2) *'50 Cent' wants a guest role on Glee as "anything other than a rapper". (Source) *Although Aylin Bayramoglu didn't win The Glee Project, Ryan Murphy still wants her on Glee. (Source) *'Lindsay Pearce' stated that she would be honored to return to Glee, if asked. Source *'Grant Gustin' is currently not a part of season 4, but he is "open to returning". Source Confirmed Departures Cast *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes. (Source) Production *Allison Adler - Co-Executive Producer/Writer (Source) *Marti Noxon - Consulting Producer/Writer (Source) Episodes Spoilers Plot *"Next year will be a renaissance. Two shows within a show," Fox boss Kevin Reilly said today at the network's upfront presentation. "We'll follow some of our graduates to the Big Apple as they try to cut it at a college for the performing arts." Even though Rachel, Finn and Kurt have graduated from McKinley, the writers have confirmed that the three will be an active part in season 4. (Source) *The fourth season will go back to the underdogs status for the characters. (Source) *This season will be very pop-culture based. (Source) *Ryan said: "the show next year will have less characters than we’ve ever had and I think that’s a good thing." (Source) *The show will be more mature. (Source) *Ryan said about streamlining the storytelling in season 4: "So we have been working on that, which is very much what we did in the first season, I think if people remember we really followed three or four of them, and the other people were just flavors and ingredients that sort of complemented those stories. So we’re kind of getting back to that which I like." (Source) *Everyone will be back for holidays and weddings. (Source) *Rachel Berry is the only character confirmed to be in all 22 episodes, but that may change. (Source) *Many of the old cast will be back for episode 4. (Source) *Characters who aren't in Ohio or New York (especially Finn and Santana) will not appear much in the first four episodes. (Source) McKinley High Staff *Will and Emma won't get married right away. (Source) . It was stated in Dance With Somebody, that their wedding was going to be in November with Christmas decorations in the church. *Will and Sue will be friends, and will get new enemies. (Source) *Sue will already have had her baby when Season 4 starts. (Source ). The baby will be named Robin, after Robin Trocki, the actress who portrayed Jean Sylvester. (Source) *Coach Roz and Sue will team up to take down Principal Figgins, though they probably won't be friends. (Source.) *Coach Beiste will return as a recurring character in episode 5 (Source.) Rachel, Finn, Brody, Quinn and Puck *Rachel and Finn's relationship will very much be setting the scene and pace for the beginning of Season 4. They're going to be a very central part of the show. (Source) *Finn may head to Army boot camp. (Source) *Sarah Jessica Parker's character may give Rachel a makeover. (Source) *Rachel will be getting a new roommate and new friends in New York. (Source 12) *Kate Hudson has signed for 6 episodes as Rachel's dance instructor at NYADA. (Source 12) She will be in the season premiere. (Source) Her character's name will be Cassandra July "and she's gonna be able to sing and dance." (Source) *Dean Geyer has been cast as the role as Brody Weston, an upperclassman at NYADA who will take an interest in Rachel. (Source) *Finn and Rachel will have a double date with Kurt and Blaine (Source) *Darren and Chris filmed in NYC on 12 August and it looked like a break up scene.They,together with Cory and Lea, sing "Don't Speak" by No Doubt after the break up. (Source 1) (Source 2) *The Thanksgiving episodes will feature a lot of Quinn-Rachel and Quinn-Puck scenes. (Source 1) (Source 2) Tina and Mike *Tina and Mike will proceed with a long-distant relationship (Source) Kurt *Kurt will still be in Lima when the season begins and will try and repopulate the New Directions with Will (Source.) *Kurt does go to NYC, but not to NYADA. (Source) *Sarah Jessica Parker has signed on for a guest appearance as Kurt's "manager of sorts". (Source) . Her character will be running Vogue.com, and her character will be kookier than any other character she has portrayed before Glee. She's introduced in a frazzled, eccentric, hilarious way. Kurt might be her new intern!(Source) *They are casting a hunky business man, a receptionist, a supermodel and a spooky bitch to play Kurt's collegues at Vogue. source Suzanne Krull will play one of these roles, probably the "spooky bitch." source The Warblers *The Warblers will be back. (Source) Santana and Brittany *Brad said that Santana would go to the University of Louisville at first, but "might be" in New York later. (Source) *There will be a lot of Santana/Brittany stuff. Interesting stories and funny stuff for both of them. (Source) *Ryan has said that in an upcoming episode, Brittany and Santana will be getting equal screen (and smooch) time as Finchel. (source ) Sam and Mercedes *Sam and Mercedes will not be together by the beginning of Season Four, while Sam will have a new girlfriend. (Source) Artie *Artie will have a scene about trying to get a girlfriend (Source) New Characters *Melissa Benoist and Becca Tobin have been cast as McKinley students Marley and Kitty. Both roles are recurring. (Source) *Jacob Artist has been cast as Jake Puckerman, Puck's younger half-brother. (Source) *Dean Geyer has been cast as Brody Weston, a love interest for Rachel. (Source) *Blake Jenner's character, Ryder, will be appearing in episode five. (Source) *Marley (Melissa Benoist) will have a Billy Joel duet with Rachel in season’s first few episodes. (Source) Episodes *The first episode of Season Four has officially been announced to be called "The New Rachel" (Source) *They are doing a second Britney Spears tribute, which will include 8 of her songs. Brad confirmed at Comic Con that it will feature a lot of Heather like the previous Britney Spears tribute episode did. (Source) *There will be an episode titled "The Break Up", which is speculated to be Episode Four. (Source 1 2) *There will be a two-part Thanksgiving episode where Sectionals will also happen in one of the episodes. (Source 1 2 3) *There will be another tribute episode that will span across two episodes. It is possibly an all male group tribute, like The Beatles, a longtime wanted tribute. (Source) (Source) *Ryan wants to do a tribute to the album "Tapestry" by Carole King. (Source) Music *Lea has asked Ryan Murphy for some more Celine Dion songs (Source) *There will be an episode with a Demi Lovato song in it. (Source) *Darren hinted that they will be doing 'Call Me Maybe' (Source 1 Source 2 ) *Ryan and the rest of the production team were talking about using more boyband songs. (Source) *Ryan is letting fans decide what Brittana will sing as a duet. (Source) *Blaine will be singing 'It's Time' sometime in Season Four, The New Rachel. (Source Source 2) *Taylor Swift's new song 'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together' might be in an episode. (Source) *Glee will be covering Coldplay's "The Scientist" (Source) Production *The New York sets are being built where they usually film so the cast can continue working together. (Source) Only the exterior shots are being filmed in New York City. (Source) *The timeslot for the show will change. It will air Thursdays at 9 PM (one hour later than season three). (Source 1 2) *After transmission of Episode 4 on October 4th, The show will go on a four-week hiatus from October 11 to November 1 for the Vice Presidential Debate and baseball playoffs and World Series. If the seventh game of the World Series is not necessary, the episode airing on November 1 will most likely be a repeat. (Source) *Matthew Hodgson has confirmed on Twitter that he will be returning to write for Season 4 as planning work has already started on Season 4. (Source) *Long-time casting associate Alex Newman will be promoted to full-time casting director alongside Robert J. Ulrich, Eric Dawson and Carol Kritzer. (Source) * On June 20, 2012, Matthew Hodgson tweeted that work has begun on the first script. (Source) * On July 17th 2012, Lea twitted that she had had a costume fitting and had received the scripts for Episodes 1 & 2. (Source 1 2) * Former "House" 'Writer & Executive Producer, Russel Friend, will be replacing Marti Noxon as Consulting Producer (and most likely Writer). (Source) * Filming on both The New Rachel and the Season was schedule to start filming on Wednesday 25th July. (Source) In the event however, Kevin McHale, Vanessa Lengies, Matthew Morrison and writers Michael Hitchcock and Matthew Hodgson all confirmed on Twitter that filming has in fact started a day early on Tuesday 24th July for the McKinley High portions. (Source 2 3 4 5 6) * The promo shoot for Season Four has been done (Source) * On July 28, 2012, Ali Adler announced she will not returning to write for "'Glee" 'so she can focus on her new show '"The New Normal". (Source) Gallery Glee Season 4 Promo.JPG Videos Category:Season Four Episodes